Sonic Team
by Angel-BlackSweet
Summary: El comienzo de todos los miembros del equipo, su pasado y como se conocieron.


Beginning: Sonic  
1991:  
Una pareja muy pobre de erizos esperaba un hijo, estaban muy preocupados de no poder mantenerlo por su situación económica, apenas encontraban comida para ellos dos y la choza en la que vivían se estaba haciendo pedazos. Finalmente llegó Junio 23 y el bebé nació, un erizo de púas azules, igual que su madre: Bernadette; y con brillantes ojos verde Esmeralda, como su padre: Jules. El bebé fue llamado en honor a su abuelo: Maurice. No mucho después del nacimiento de Maurice, Jules tuvo un horrible accidente que tomó su vida y Bernie, sabiendo que no podía mantener a su pequeño hijo sola, no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo solo en el bosque. Pasó un mes, y cerca de donde Maurice fue abandonado pasó un erizo celeste, al parecer un adulto en sus 40 años. Cuando vio el cuerpo del bebé temió de que estuviera muerto, se sobresaltó pero inmediatamente se relajó cuando escuchó llorar al bebé fuertemente. Notó que el bebé tenía una nota: "Este bebé se llama Maurice, cuídalo por favor". Lo cargó en brazos y se lo llevó con él a la capital; Emerald City.

El erizo celeste resultó ser Sir Charles Speeder, el hermano del rey de Mobius. Chuck, como prefería ser llamado, era soltero y no tenía idea de cómo criar a un hijo, así que fue con el bebé al castillo de su hermano, cuya esposa al ver a la criatura quiso adoptarlo, el rey estuvo de acuerdo, la pareja siempre quiso tener un hijo. Fue entonces el nacimiento de un nuevo príncipe para Mobius: Maurice Speeder. Poco tiempo después, la reina se enteró de que estaba embarazada de mellizos. Pasaron los meses y pronto Maurice aprendió a hablar y caminar, los reyes se sorprendieron mucho al verlo correr, ¡era súper veloz! Entonces el erizo azul fue apodado "Sonic".

1999:  
El planeta se vio amenazado por la aparición de un nuevo enemigo: Ivo Robot a los animales salvajes y los usaba como fuente de energía para sus robots. La familia real tuvo que evacuar el castillo; entonces Sonic, ahora con 8 años de edad, conoció a una ardilla llamada Sally Acorn, una princesa con su padre desaparecido, junto a ella y otros más lograron hacer que Robotnik se retirara, pero el siguió atacando varios meses después, pero Sonic siempre lo detenía. Pronto se encontró al padre de Sally y los Acorn fueron la siguiente familia al trono.

2000:  
Sonic empezó a viajar solo con un avión que le había construido su tío Chuck, durante un año de haber empezado su viaje fue combatiendo él solo a Robotnik, y siempre ganaba. Se dio cuenta de que el Dr. Robotnik buscaba unas piedras llamadas "Chaos Emeralds", siete gemas poderosas que hacían que sucediese un milagro cada vez que se juntaban.

2002:  
Sonic estaba volando con su avión, el Tornado, pero notó que tenía una avería así que tuvo que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia en una isla que le quedaba cerca: Wetside Island. Revisó el avión, no tenía idea de como repararlo, la mecánica no era su especialidad, correr sí, entonces se puso a explorar la isla. Pasado un rato el erizo se sintió observado, se detuvo y vio por encima de su hombro; inmediatamente alguien se escondió detrás de un árbol; no le dio importancia y siguió con su carrera. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que quien lo seguía podīa seguirle el paso aún con su súper velocidad, se detuvo de nuevo y al voltear pudo ver dos colas sobresaliendo de un arbusto, se acercó y del arbusto salió un pequeño zorro de unos 4 años, Sonic se sorprendió un poco por sus dos colas.

El nombre del zorrito era Miles Prower, pero dijo que ese nombre no le gustaba, así que Sonic le apodó "Tails". Entonces Sonic fue con el zorro a la playa y Tails se impresionó al ver el Tornado, al parecer él sabría como repararlo.-Necesito un mecánico... y un amigo- fue lo que le dijo Sonic.

2003:  
El zorro y el erizo ya tenían un año viajando juntos y combatiendo al Dr. Robotnik, con quien Tails sorprendentemente podía rivalizar en cuanto a lo que mecánica se refería. En Abril, siguieron al doctor hasta un sitio llamado Never Lake, lugar y mes donde una vez al año un pequeño planeta llamado Little Planet se acerca a Mobius. En vez de ir juntos como en el último año, esta vez Sonic decidió que era mejor dejar a Tails en un lugar más seguro cuando vio que una eriza rosa fue secuestrada por un robot de Robotnik, pero este era especial, ¡era un Sonic robótico!

Aquella eriza se llamaba Amy Rose y ¡se había enamorado de Sonic con 8 años! Pero el erizo azul no estaba interesado, después de rescatarla y derrotar a Metal Sonic, el Dr. Robotnik escapó otra vez y se dirigió hacia una isla flotante llamada Angel's Island. Allí se hallaba la Master Emerald, una esmeralda de gran tamaño y que controlaba el poder de las Chaos Emerald, también era la causa por la que la isla flotara. Pero la isla no estaba completamente desierta, ahí vivía cuidando la gran gema un joven equidna rojo de 12 años, cuyo nombre era Knuckles. El equidna era muy fuerte, sin embargo, también era ingenuo, por lo que no le costó mucho trabajo a Robotnik para engañarlo y hacerlo pensar que Sonic y Tails querían llevarse la esmeralda.

Por suerte, Knuckles se dio cuenta de quien era el verdadero ladrón antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero aún así, Sonic y Knuckles peleaban mucho y el pobre Tails quedaba en el medio, nunca le gustó cuando eso pasaba pero tenía que acostumbrarse.

Durante los años siguientes Sonic, Tails, Knuckles y Amy combatieron juntos a Robotnik y a sus robots, claro que Sonic hacía la mayor parte junto con Knuckles, pero los dos tenían que admitir que se enfrentaron a situaciones que sólo pudieron superar con ayuda de Tails y Amy. Los cuatro se volvieron amigos muy cercanos, en especial Sonic y Tails quienes eran como hermanos; exceptuando el hecho de que Amy estaba enamorada del erizo y él no le correspondía, y que Sonic y Knuckles casi siempre peleaban mientras Tails y Amy jugaban cartas, todo iba bien...


End file.
